My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon
by TheJesterArcana
Summary: Gods, Angels, Demons and four high school teenagers. What could be better? A boy who lost both his parents to demons and holds full responsibility. A girl who has "daddy issues". A boy who has a father that killed his mother in cold blood. A girl who's mother wants to get a new man after her actions drove her husband to suicide. These four lead terrible lives and it'll get worse...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

December 31st, 2011, Saturday. One year before the end.

I could already hear the countdown for the New Year. Why are people so happy for it? Every day is the same for me. I get up and go to school, walk home, watch TV, and sleep. If you played my life since 2006, it will be the same crap all over again. If you're wondering, my parents died during the summer of June '06. I live in an apartment in Chicago and the manager allows me to live there for free. I guess he feels sorry for me. That's what I resent the most: sympathy. In fact, no one at school knows. Not that I care. I don't speak anyways.

As the fireworks began, I lazed on my mattress wondering what my seventeenth birthday would be like. Slowly, the fireworks died down and everything faded into a dense, white fog. Suddenly, I was in a plain of dead grass with one single tree in the center. The tree was dead and had rotten apples around it. One apple had been bitten into and was the most rotten. I walked to the tree and realized I could move.

"Wasn't I in my bed?" I wondered as I looked at the cloudy orange-colored sky.

Slow, unnerving crunching of grass came from behind the tree. I hesitantly peered behind the tree and an old man slouched there. His hair was long and gray and parted in the middle. I stopped looking and hid behind the lifeless tree. He turned quickly and smiled.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said, looking around. This place was deader than a nursing home.

"Alpha, the light bringer. Thy place is known as _Crossing Field_. The plain that connects the sky and Earth." The old man says calmly. The light bringer?

Chills went down my spine. This Alpha person looks familiar. Why do I feel that way?

"Unfortunately," His expression darkened. "Seven demons have caused this mess. I have brought you here for a reason, my son. It is for the fate of-"

"Don't you _ever _call me your son! I am not buying this crap! " I said with my teeth shut. I balled my fist, ready to strike.

"So it shall be… Fine, see for yourself…Michael." As soon as he said my name, the fog came. How did he know my name? Who is this old geezer? What does want from me? So many questions …

I was abruptly ejected from the vivid dream by the deafening sound of the construction crew nearby; a school was being built. I got off my bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. I picked up my phone near my bedside and looked the time.

January 2th, 2012 8:10 AM

Darn. Strike 1. I was in a mini-coma and no one noticed? However, I occasionally stay in my room for a few days when I'm depressed. School is starting, and boy am I going to be late. It is two miles from the apartment (the school has dorms but I just hate people). I took my backpack and ran out of the apartment.

As I run through Chicago, I pass many people. They look at me the same way the staff at my school do. The staff think I am a juvenile delinquent, but who cares?

I am nearly there and I thought I might have reached my limit. I took a break and looked at the time on my phone. The date and time was incoherent. I could not make it out. It's a crapload of ancient letters that I think my phone should not have.

I looked at the sky and it was deep green. A tornado, no. We are barely in the tornado alley and the sun was still out. The cars in the city streets were still and quiet. I looked behind me and the people I ran past froze in place with the same disgusting look.

I began feeling some weird, oppressive atmosphere and at the same time my throat became a desert; dry. The air became thick and gravity was stronger. Even the trees started to depress. I began walking but each step became heavier.

Glass windows shattered with a heavy growl. As that happened, the sky turned blood red, the sun turned black, snow on the ground dyed blood red, windows reflecting the sunlight tinted black and I peed my pants.

Fear enveloped my mind and body.

_Is this how my life is going to end? _

_Me, dying as a worthless, antisocial piece of trash?_

_ No one remembering me, do I really want that?_

These series of thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

A little girl was down the city block crying all by herself. She appeared to be six or seven years old. I called out to her but she did not respond. I kept at it and she looked up and smiled. Boy, did I feel happy. As soon as I did, the growling stopped. As I began walking toward her, my steps gradually became lighter.

Blood oozed from the broken window, leaking onto the sidewalk and into the drains. As I walked towards the youth, blood squished at my feet and shards of black glass broke.

This feels familiar, but why?

I was almost there when a crash came from a building next to her. It was the growling beast. An overgrown lion. It had a diamond crown on its head. It was white and had glowing, red eyes.

The kingly beast charged at the girl and ate her whole. A sickening scream came from her as bright blue liquid splattered the city sidewalk.

_Blood? _

Pleased purrs came from the mouth of the giant feline.

"Here, kitty-kitty…" I wanted to get its attention without chomped by the jaws of a lion.

I guess the cat thought I was mocking it because it gave a huge roar that made vehicles fly at me,

I thought of the little girl. She had her whole life ahead of her; this thing _had_ to ruin it. It really ticked me off.

I barely managed to dodge the cars before I ended up right under the beast. It snarled and drooled, leaving me drenched with cat slob. The kingly kitten attempted to chomp me down like Garfield and lasagna.

As it did, the picture of the little girl filled my adolescent head again. It angered me. "This'll, _literally, _hurt me more than it hurts you!" I shouted as Ithrust my knee into the beast's mouth and shattered its teeth.

The cat dropped to the ground, covering the sidewalk and streets with its massive body. The body became jittery like TV static. It faded into a white light. Its crown, which is now silver (did the value drop?) was left behind. I picked it up with the thought of me needing a weapon. As soon as I did, it transformed into a silver sword with a flat, golden crown as the hilt.

_A few minutes ago, I could have been a cat's chew toy. You're a little late, you know?_

The fog appeared again and I was back at the dead plain. It looked less dead and the fruit were less rotten (but you know, still rotten).

I looked behind me and there he was. The old man known as Alpha looked livelier than the first time I met him. He gave a warm smile and said, "Good job, Michael!"

"You mean I just played beast tamer withan overgrown kitten to save a field? Yeah, whatever." I repressed my happiness for this was the first time someone praised me.

Alpha walked away muttering something

"My Crossing Field _shall_ be restored!"

I had so many questions to ask but I was interrupted.

The fog came again.

"Before I forget," Alpha smiled. "I'll send you back to your school. Next time you are in battle, a friend will be with you to help. Make many friends and make your heart stronger because your heart is the best kind of weapon now. A double edged sword, you could say."

"I'm not good at making friends. Everyone at school has groups already." I said, outrageously.

"Just speak! Don't be a silent protagonist!" It sounded like he shouted it from a distance.

I snapped back to school yelling out "Hey, wait!" like a creep. A girl was in front of me. The brown-haired girl stopped and had a shocked look on her face.

"_He talked?" _Is probably what she thought.

"O-oh sorry for calling you, I thought you were someone else…" I tried to play it off.

She smiled cutely and said it was okay. We walked into the school building with small talk while getting looks from other students.

"She's popular, what is she doing with that _freak?_"

"That kid don't even talk, how'd he pull that?"

"Where's Dante? I'll beat him to a pulp 'cuz of this."

As we entered the Chicagoan High School, I felt my chest tighten (or to be more specific, the area near my heart). My heart is the best kind of weapon, _right_? Yeah, I know this will be a great year.

Five Years Ago… June 6th, 2006 (Romeo, Juliet, Hamlet)

It was a normal day for Michael Marks. Michael was playing a pickup game with his best friend, Luke. As the sunset came, Luke abruptly left the Marks' backyard. Michael wondered where his friend went as he entered the three-floored house. He remembered his mother told him not to dribble inside the house so he threw the basketball into the yard. His stomach rumbled as he entered the kitchen.

Michael took some cereal and poured it into a bowl. As he did, he saw a shadow move upstairs. Michael dropped the porcelain bowl, took a knife from the sink drawer and followed the apparition. The specter laughed sinisterly as it went down the second floor hallway. As Michael chased the ghostly figure, the hallway seemed to stretch. Normally it would take him about thirty seconds to reach the end took him five.

The shadow went underneath the door and the lights flickered. The lights were abnormally green. Michael was scared but that driving fear pushed him forward to open the door. What the young child saw was his mother and father both hung from the ceiling fan. That, however, is not what shocked him the most. At the same time, it appeared his mother and father were suspended in the air, completely devoid of life. Next to them was a six winged, gray parted hair, thinning man smiling wickedly. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through Michael Marks but he stood unscathed.

Michael made quick eye contact with the old man and looked back at his parents. He winced and saw something unusual. Black and white feathers surrounded his mother and father. The window tinted black, the moon and stars turned black. Blood leaked from the television and the mirror inside the room. Michael ran to the six-winged man and began to pound him lightly. It proved to do no damage. The angel-like being flicked his old gray finger and Michael was thrown into the TV. The last thing he heard was an evil laugh. The feathers exploded in bright purple light and so did the house.

Michael Marks had awoken to a siren and found himself on a stretcher, being taken to the hospital. Michael's arm was handcuffed to the stretcher. A police office named "Lucas" read Michael his rights but he was distraught at what happened, so distraught that his face was stuck in the same position for a minute; a semi-frown you could say. A single tear left his brown eye as his face moved into a sad position.

Michael was not hurt at all and was given custody to the CPD who severely pressured him about the incident.

_Did you kill them? _

_ How did you kill them?_

_ Why did you do it?_

_ Don't you love them?_

Michael screamed, _I didn't do it_ and told the officers what he saw and they thought he was crazy. He was moved to a foster home and nearly every day his foster parents beat him or worked him to exhaustion, calling him things like 'murderer' or 'demon'. Michael ran away from there and found a rundown apartment near a school.

Michael was there, bloodied and bruised, begging to be let in. The cold autumn air was burning his fresh wounds.

A man of Chinese descent with bad grammar let him in. The man's name was Lu Si. Lu Si let Michael stay for free and the two became really close.

Lu Si recognized him from a year back and let him stay.

However, you cannot trust everything you see…


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day of school for Michael Marks and another attempt of him trying to make friends. His attempts have proven fruitless. Either he scared someone or that person burst out laughing at his efforts. Some "god" has told Michael that to save the world; he has to make friends, unbelievable, right? However, Michael saw it first-hand. A demon lion attacked him on his way to school the previous week. After that, Alpha (that omniscient being) told Michael that, in order to save the world, he must create bonds that will help him in battle. Unfortunately, Alpha did not have enough time to explain all of the details.

"Attention students, we have a new student! Do you mind if I introduced you?" Room 218's new homeroom teacher, Mrs. Windsor said. She has cold blue eyes that could pierce your soul's defenses when you are on her bad side. She also has this annoying British accent that makes you wish you were born deaf. She has blonde hair that looks like a stale wig.

Michael did not even bat an eye to that new student. He focused his vision to the window left of him and stared at the white, fluffy clouds. 'Here comes the cloud envy…' Michael thought.

"Just sit him down and teach already, gosh, why do you feel the need to waste our time?"  
Michael mumbled.  
Hazel eyes were staring at him with a concerned face.

"It's traditional, you know?" Nevaeh Autumn replied, even though his comment was not directed at her. Nevaeh is the girl Michael first made friends with. They met after Michael defeated the white lion.

"You're right; it's a traditional waste of time and energy." Michael said without turning his head from the window.

"I don't mind at all, miss, but I'd rather introduce myself." A familiar voice to Michael said. He did not stray his vision away from the window. 'I'm not going to waste my youthful energy on this situation. Just sit him down, shut up, and teach, in that order.'

Room 218 became dead silent, with only heels and winter boots piercing the silence.

"My name is-" 'Wait that voice sounds familiar...'

"Lucas Vincenzo Salvatore-"

Michael began to sweat profusely but he did not budge from his position.

"Michael…what's wrong?" Nevaeh asked.

"It's nice to meet you all." Lucas bowed and smiled to the class.

"HE'S SOOOO~ CUTE!" Many girls cried out similar phrases.  
'Does he still think we're friends; Even after what 'I' did?' Michael thought while holding his breath. Many compliments on his physical appearance went around the room giving Michael confirmation of who this Lucas Vicenzo Salvatore; Shaggy blonde hair, pierced ears, and a blue left eye, and a green right.

"You can sit next to Michael over there. Raise your hand, dear!" Michael's right arm flinched. Under normal circumstances, Michael would've told her off about calling him "dear".

Nevaeh slapped the back of Michael's neck and he stood to attention.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Windsor! Lucas, wasn't it? Here's an empty seat right here!" Michael pointed to his right.

"Well then Mr. Salvatore that will be your seat for the second semester."

"But Ms. Windsor, that seat is taken; he's just playing hooky." A meek voice said in the front.

"That does not matter. This is a learning institution and if you choose to be absent, then you will lose out. Life is a game of musical chairs, children."

"…Really...?" Michael was fighting the urge to insult her.

"M-Michael, is that you? Dude, it's been five years!"

The class quickly began its gossip. 'He's got a friend' or 'He's friends with 'him?' and similar went around the room.

Michael stared in awe at a matured version of his long lost friend. He no more bore the appearance of an easy target for bullies. He grew in height and in muscular appeal.

Lucas took his seat, gawked at Michael, and took a side-glance at Nevaeh. "So, after five years, I've been replaced, huh? By a pretty girl no less, too." Even though it was a joke, Michael took it to heart. It made him feel guilty…and angry.

"You could never be replaced, stupid!" Michael shouted.

'Here comes the shipping…' Nevaeh thought in a corner of her mind.

-  
Lucas, Nevaeh, and Michael walked through the polluted Chicago towards their homes with Michael and Lucas cracking jokes and the latter occasionally cracking an inappropriate joke.

"So, just how close are you and Michael?" Nevaeh inquired to Lucas.

"Just how close are we? We're like crazy glue!" Lucas shouted.

"You're the crazy one, right?" Nevaeh joked.

'Don't talk to him Nevaeh; you'll get infected with the 'pervertito Italiano' disease!' Michael screamed in his head.

"He's the crazy one, dude! He disappeared on me five years ago!" Lucas retorted.

Michael's heart plunged for a second. He was hoping that Lucas wouldn't know about what happened or that if he knew, he wouldn't blame Michael.

"Speaking of crazy, you guys smell that?" Lucas asked.

A strong smell of death permeated the slightly ruined streets of Chicago. Each of the students took their scarf and held it against their nose. As they kept walking, the smell became stronger and stronger. Michael and Lucas gave each other annoyed glares as they stomp their feet in fresh laid snow.

"Alright, be honest, is that you?" Lucas asked Nevaeh.

"You don't ask a girl that!" Michael shouted while grabbing Lucas' coat.

"Calm…down?" Lucas stared down the street into an alley. Blood was leaking from it, tinting the snow on the sidewalk red.

"Huh?" Michael turned around and saw blood on the nearby entrance of the alley. Nevaeh uttered a scream. Knowing how Lucas would react to a dead body, and seeing as how Nevaeh is female, he uttered a "stay here" and walked awkwardly towards it. Lucas slowly followed.

Once Michael reached the alley, his stomach churned. He put his hands to his mouth, but it was too late. He vomited through his hands. Bile leaked through his fingertips and mixed with the blood under his feet. Michael nearly dropped to his knees but his regained his composure. He slowly gave the alley another glance and vomit worked its way through his throat but Michael refused to falter once more. Michael slowly walked over to the body and inspected it. It was a dead body all right. A dead woman covered in Honest Abe's and overly vulgar Presidents.  
It was his former teacher, Ms. Laguerta. She had migrated from Florida before it sank into the Atlantic. She was a sweet woman who never hurt anyone. Michael's emotionless heart was tearing at him, begging him to feel grief. Some form of emotion to know that he is human. Some proof of his existence on earth. That could not happen however. His parent's death forced his subconscious into a void of negative thoughts and eventually became "cold and dead" as his dark side would call it. Michael attempted to shed a tear for the lifeless woman, a futile effort of course. Unbeknownst to Michael, the sky was beginning to turn green and the fresh-fell snow tinted red. Michael knows this situation all too well. A demon was nearby.

As soon as Michael closed his former teacher's eyes, the intense demonic pressure hit him. "Michael, do you feel that?!" Nevaeh and Lucas said nearly simultaneously while rushing to the shaken boy. "Stay…AWAY!" Michael shouted in pain. He knew this…pressure…all too well. And to top it all off, his upper back ached like it was being whipped. He was in no condition to fight; most likely, he may be feeling a little burned out, as a matter of fact…

"Agi!" A ball of fire flew right into Michael's chest. The impact blew him out of the alley and onto the opposite sidewalk. Michael's blood splattered on the alley, mingling with his former teacher's blood. Lucas and Nevaeh froze. If they actually ran faster to Michael's aid, they would've probably taken that hit too. The fire spell did not do much damage on him however as it only burned his jacket and his shirt underneath. "Who…are you?!" Michael screamed while coughing out blood.

"You don't recognize me, Michael? We are brothers, right? Don't you remember me? I'm Greed, the first sin!" The "demon" had the body of a bright orange dragon with the head of a monstrous human. The head had silver horns protruding from the forehead.  
Michael clutched his head in pain and cried out. "What do you want from me?!"

"So I guess I've been replaced, and by these two no less." His voice was a much distorted version of Lucas's.  
"Fine. I see how it is. I guess you're not the one who will save me. Can you at least save yourself? Agilao!" Two interesting things happened at that moment. One, Lucas jumped in front of the larger fireball and absorbed the hit. It did not even burn his clothes. Two, a word appeared in Michael's head. The word "Zio" had appeared. Michael did not have time to be shocked at either oddity because it was time to finish this.

"ZIO!" Michael stood and dropped to his knees from the lack of energy. He was surrounded in light-blue energy and thunder roared across the sky. That energy that came out of his body pierced the sky and came down again but this time has lightning. Pure lightning. The lightning struck Greed and forced him into submission. Michael then unconsciously took a tree branch and it turned into the weapon that he gained from defeating the Pride Lion, Cerberus and nearly struck Greed in the head. Greed grabbed the silver lightning rod "sword" and smiled wickedly. "I am thy former emotion, the demon Belial. The next time we meet, it shall be on the battlefield. Remember, son of man! "I am the bright flame of evil, the fire that incinerates all! Chant the name of Belial!" Belial broke Michael's sword and ate it.

"Goodbye, brother…" Belial said, seeming sad but Michael thought it was a feign of emotion. The demon, Belial or Greed disappeared leaving Michael's adrenaline to subside. When it did, the pain of Tartarus swept through his body. The spell "Zio" took all of his spiritual power and rendered his soul paralyzed. He dropped to the asphalt and screamed a terrible scream. The shaking of his confused friends made his body hurt more. His body felt light…and cold.  
His lips faintly moved, defiant of pain, it let out. "Is this…death…?"  
It began to rain, but not blood. No. It rained the tears of his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Persona. All rights go to Atlus and Index Corp.

Dictionary:

Agi is the main fire spell. Its four tiers go like this:

Agi

Agilao

Agidyne

Trisagion/Ragnarok

Zio is the main electric spell. The four tiers...

Zio

Zionga

Ziodyne

Thunder Reign


End file.
